


Drying Off, Warming Up

by IsobelSionisFalcone



Category: Fallout 4
Genre: F/M, Fluffy Danse, Towels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsobelSionisFalcone/pseuds/IsobelSionisFalcone
Summary: Danse and Nora get caught out in heavy rain. What follows gives Danse some pointers as to where their relationship is going.





	Drying Off, Warming Up

**Author's Note:**

> More Danse fic, because I literally cannot get enough of him.

Nora could've cried with relief upon spotting the Satellite Station over the hill. The dirty white dishes still stood proud, overlooking a wretched and irradiated excuse for American soil, but to the wasteland wanderer and her tin man, (she was sure he'd need oiling after all this rain) it was a welcome sight, indeed. Hours of trudging through wet mud and Bloatfly guts left little to smile about, but the prospect of shelter and sleep was becoming increasingly inviting. Even Danse's steps rang through the air heavier than usual, so it seemed like a perfect place to rest until dawn.

The pair set up camp in the lower levels of the station after clearing out the raiders, laying out their bed rolls on the concrete floor. Danse stepped out of his power armor and ran a hand through his sopping wet hair. He was more than keen to search the place for supplies, but it seemed that Nora had no intention of doing any further physical activity. She was already lying across her bed roll, eyes drooping muscles exhausted. He chuckled quietly and decided he'd have to go scrounging alone. He knew well enough by now that she wasn't going to move if she didn't want to.

It was pleasing to find plenty of ammunition. It was far more pleasing to find towels and extra blankets hidden amongst piles of raider gear. Danse made his way back to their makeshift bedroom, glad to report they could dry off and keep warm for the night, but when he entered the room, he halted in the doorway when he caught sight of Nora.

Her clothes had grown stiff and heavy with rain water, so she'd stripped down to her underwear and lay on her stomach, leaving hardly anything to the imagination.

It had been only a week or so since the two had found the courage to admit their feelings for one another, and only days since their first clumsy, tender kiss. This was a leap forward Danse was unsure about taking at this point in their relationship. When the young woman recognised that his footsteps hadn't moved further in, she said;

"Come on, Danse. We're both adults. You're an attractive guy. I'm sure you've seen boobs before."

He didn't think it appropriate to mention that he couldn't actually see them, so he opted for a more tactful approach. "I was just a little surprised, that's all."

Nora lazily opened an eye to see the rising red blush dusting his cheeks. "Why don't you come and lie over here with me?"

Danse swallowed nervously. "My bed roll is over there."

"Bring it over here, then," she requested impatiently as though he was utterly stupid.

For a moment, he stood there, wondering what to do with the towels and blankets in his arms. He shook the thought he was shorting out and eventually placed them down on a nearby workbench and dragged his roll next to hers. He left a little space between them, but that didn't work to slow things down, because she glared at him for a moment through narrow serpentine eyes before yanking it closer.

"Are you... Is this okay?" he asks with no more uncertainty than she expected, but more than she would've liked.

She raised her eyebrow and curled her lip in her usual unimpressed and irritated way. "I wouldn't be doing it if it wasn't."

Danse supposed that was true. He'd never been able to persuade her to wear power armour, no matter how much he lectured her on its various benefits. He highly doubted this obstinate, but generally kind-hearted individual would ever do anything she really didn't want to.

Grabbing a towel from the pile he'd brought in, he rubbed the moisture from his hair and skin, but realised he should probably remove the rest of his clothes too, or be beset with hypothermia.

Danse peered over his shoulder at Nora, although it looked like she was already asleep, her waist swelling with each deep and even breath. He paused to admire her nearly-naked body, his eyes trailing her bare shoulders, shapely hips and toned legs, made strong by the cruelty of the Commonwealth. He wondered how she could ever love him - a machine. He kept telling her that everything he felt and said and did was all programmed, but she wouldn't listen. She said that he had human feelings and a passion that no simple machine could ever have and it had been his dedication and selflessness that she'd fallen in love with in the first place (as well as his handsome face, apparently).

He should probably have been letting her get as close to him as she wanted. She'd often complained that he wasn't easy to impress and definitely not easy to flirt with, but she'd stuck by him, no matter what. For the first time, he realised that Nora really wanted to be with him, wanted to love him and to receive his affection in return. As he shed his clothes, the overwhelming urge to show her that he was just as committed to this relationship as she was took the edge off his nerves. He was still blushing something fierce when he lay next to her in nothing but his boxers, feeling his heart pump a little faster when she wriggled closer, having being woken up by his movements.

He noted that she hadn't bothered to dry herself off at all, so he reached for another towel and gently patted her hair. Those hedging movements became light strokes as she sighed happily, then a gentle massage as he dried her shoulders and back. His hands were warm, even through the thick material and she nuzzled his neck affectionately. Nora's nose tickled his skin and made the experience as pleasant for Danse as it was for her. He faltered a little when moving the towel over her legs, but she planted nips and licks over his already flitting pulse to encourage him.

He spent a little more time on her legs than he needed to, but she wasn't about to complain. In fact, his hands all over her was probably the most blissful thing she'd felt since first discovering the soothing power of Med-X. She moaned quietly as he rubbed her thighs and calves, positive she heard his breath hitch.

Danse tossed the towel aside when he'd finished and resumed his position next to her, carefully resting his hand on her waist. Nora wasn't nearly so shy, looping her arms around him and settling her head in the crook of his neck. She was still a little damp, but he could hardly feel it, instead letting the warmth of what it meant to love and be loved wash over him. He was comfortable. He was happy. He was whole.

For the first time in a long time, he slept without interruption, the steady thrum of her heart soothing his weary mind and body. He only wished they hadn't dumped their wet clothes on the cold, hard floor. He didn't think the chafing would be as easy to dispel as the water.


End file.
